The Untold Stories of Namek
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta still had his tail and kidnapped Bulma after learnng thst she can track the dragon balls. Will Bulma bend to his will or will she show him wht a true human can do and will they find love on the way an whats this Bulmas pregnant


The Untold Stories of Namek

Chapter 1

The Beginning of captivity

Bulma`s Pov

Since we have arrived on Namek nothing good has come of it. Vegeta is here and now there is some freak alien who makes Vegeta`s power level look like nothing. There's about thousands of henchmen working for that guy who I believe if I am not mistaken is Freezer no its Freiza. Which by the way he has five dragon balls. He has killed and destroyed almost if not all of the Namek`s and their homes. Krillin and Gohan just left to go find a dragon ball leaving me here alone to go off on their little adventure. So here I am board out of my mind I have taken apart the microwave in the capsule house like four times, done some random drawings, written six songs an read all my magazines.

There is nothing left for me to do, why does Kami have to be so cruel making me suffer such intense boredom. With nothing left to do I look around I am surrounded by blue grass and about ten trees spread near by the cave and a small lake. I sit down on the grass looking up at the green sky, playing with my long aqua blue curly hair that stops at my lower back. When suddenly a harsh breeze rolls in thrusting my hair back, I get up dusting of my onyx black spandex suit taking a looking closer look at the sky. I lean forward squinting my eyes to try and get a better look, seeing an orange dot in the sky watching it get closer to me. Wait a second is that Krillin I am going to kill him for leaving me her with nothing to do just wait until he lands. What is he holding, o my Kami it's a dragon ball and it's huge, and it's like four times the size of the ones on earth.

Krillin lands running straight at my thrusting the dragon ball into my hands quickly saying "Bulma hurry up and hide the dragon ball Vegeta is right behind." "You mean you sole Vegeta`s dragon ball are you stupid were going to die and it will be all your fault." I shout at him. I quickly grab the collar of my spandex suit and thrust the dragon ball down to my stomach not really caring how obvious it of hiding spot it was. It is probably the stupidest place to hide it but hey we are on a time limit here, Vegeta could be landing any second now. Out of nowhere Vegeta lands right in front of us, Krillin stands right in front of me pushing me behind him trying to shield me from Vegeta`s cold hard glare.

Though failing miserably because of his height, I am left speechless as I examine Vegeta; his jet black hair reminded me of flames. His ferrous ebony eyes draw me in with a pursing glance that seems as though he could see right through you straight into your soul. But from those eyes you could not see any emotion but now looking closer you could clearly see a fire of burning rage, deep sorrow and small amounts of pain. It makes me wonder what made him like this, what has he been through that would make him a monster. No I take that back he is not a monster, a monster would not show any emotion at all even though he may appear like one. Drawing my gaze lower staring at his firm lean and elegant looking milk chocolate brown tail I watched as it curled and uncurled in a sure sign of annoyance, remembering Goku used to do it all the time. It was one of the only ways I could tell what he was thinking and feeling, that is until he had it cut off.

I wonder when his tail had grown back. I was snapped out of my trance hearing his husky cold hard voice saying. "Where is my dragon ball Baldy I know you have it now get it to me." Krillin`s arms tense up as he step back trying to hide more of me from Vegeta. And noticing this Vegeta`s ebony eyes begin to scan over my body as an evil smirk appears on his face I got a very bad unsettling feel in my stomach. And just as fast as Vegeta appeared he disappeared in a quick and suttle movement punching Krillin in the face sending him flying into the rocks feet's away. He appears before me grabbing my hair pulling me close to him tilting my head to the side bearing my neck to him. Had I not been in shock I would have yell at him. But right now I am frozen in fear as he sniffs my neck seeing his long sharp fangs near my pulse all the while feeling his warm breath on my neck.

His hand flies up to my neck as he pulls back squeezing lightly yet hard enough to get his point across turning his had to look at Krillin. "If you do not give me my dragon ball then I will kill your little female friend here." Vegeta yells at Krillin who is trying to stand up even though he could barely stand on his feet holding onto the rocks pushing himself up. To emphasize his point he began to chock me squeezing my neck now gasping for air I claw at his hand trying to get him to release me. "No stop she can help you Vegeta, she knows how to find all the dragon balls she can locate them for you" I hear Krillin scream in a desperate need to get Vegeta to let go of his hold on me. And as soon as he hears that the hand around my throat disappears. He smiled looking at Krillin whose GI was torn and covered in blood and scratches. There was so much damage done to him and all Vegeta did was punch him into the rocks. Just knowing that this man has the power to do this to another in just one single blow scares me.

"You better not be lying to me Baldy." He said in a threatening manner. He looked down at my body, then back up to my gaze. "And don't think I'll go easy on you because you're with child."

"Well?" Vegeta growled impatiently. "How do you locate the Dragon balls?"

I jumped at the volume of his voice. I scurried into my back pocket. Out I pulled the Dragon radar, inwardly praising myself for building an extra just in case. Before I had time to even turn it on, it was snatched from my hands like candy.

Vegeta pulled the tracking system from my hands and I almost forgot who I was dealing with and scolded him. His brow furrowed as he studied the radar. He turned it over in his hands a few times, and then pressed the tab at the top. Immediately the radar began to beep to life. I watched as his eyes widened as he stared down at its green face. He pushed it a few more times and markings began to appear.

"What are all these symbols?" He questioned.

I hesitated moving closer, still very aware of how dangerous this man was, and very carefully took the radar from his hands. "It's Japanese, the language I speak at home." I almost choked at the mention of home. I was probably never going to see it again. I heard the Saiyan grunt and he crossed his arms. A most arrogant of actions I had to say, for someone who didn't like to admit he didn't know something.

"Then I assume you will be reading the transmissions? You'd better not try and trick me girl, or I will kill you."

I nodded my head. "I-I can read the radar if you n-navigate."

Vegeta nodded his head and grunted. "Good." He said.

I was surprised when he leaned over and hugged me to him

"Don't squirm or I will drop you." Vegeta warned me and took off into the air.

I felt the rush of wind as we took off I wrapped my arms around him bearing my face in his armor to hide from the harsh winds. He picked up speed. It seemed as though we were flying for hours when it was really ten minutes. We landed in a cave opening as he gently released me he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Hurry up and tell me where your freak show of a friend hid the Dragon ball." Vegeta said.

I argued with myself over telling him that it was in my shirt and that I was not actually pregnant. The more reasonable option was to tell him because that way I would gain some of his trust and on top of that if I did not tell him and he found out I had it the whole time then I am screwed.

"It's in my shirt Vegeta I'm not actually pregnant I only pretended to be so that you couldn't get the dragon ball and plus if anyone else on the planet sees me they wouldn't suspect that it was indeed a dragon ball." I said to him hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

He smiled at me letting go of my chin saying "You humans are smarter than what I thought you were." I growled at him as he look at me in surprise that I can do that and I respond to him not caring any more about what he could do to me. I'm Bulma Briefs I fear nothing. "I will have you know that I am a scientist and the daughter of Capsule Corporation's founder, Dr. Brief and heiress to Capsule Corporation. Which by the way owns 95% of the world's technology, I'm the most beautiful woman on my planet so what I'm trying to say is that I'm a genius and the smartest person on earth."


End file.
